


we deserved our happy ending

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Breakfast, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Not Happy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love saying I love you." Kai sighed, grabbing Cole's hand as it made its way to hold his face."I do, too. Always."





	we deserved our happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lava_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/gifts).

> i wanted to write this anyway but the catalyst of actually writing this was sodasyrup drawing that cursed cole

Cole hummed a gentle tune, waiting for the coffee to brew. He had succeeded in cooking hard-boiled eggs and not burning the toast for breakfast. And Kai wasn't even awake yet!

He searched for the chocolate syrup and sugar when he felt small hands on his body. "Hey, kitten. You sleep okay?" He petted the soft brown hair behind him. Kai purred and nodded.

"Still tired. Surprised you didn't burn the kitchen down," Kai teased. Cole jokingly pushed him away, taking his sugar and syrup with him.

"I would have never failed so terribly as to destroy our lovely home," Cole said in a haughty voice before breaking character and laughing. Kai couldn't help but laugh as well.

"No, I believe you. Thanks for making breakfast, bear," Kai said, standing on his toes to kiss Cole on the lips.

They were alone that morning. They didn't really know where the others went but they didn't really care either. The day was calm, they were going to relax with each other because they deserved it, goddamnit.

"Kai, can you cut the strawberries for me? I don't want to cut myself again."

"That's because you don't curl your fingers at all. I'm surprised you haven't lost half of your fingers yet," Kai said but did start cutting up the strawberries. Cole stuck out his tongue, stirring the chocolate and sugar in his coffee. "Does that actually taste good?"

"For me, yeah," Cole said, taking another sip, grimaced, and added more chocolate syrup to it. "Yum," he mumbled giddily. Kai laughed, scraping the cut up strawberries into a bowl before peeling two bananas and cut them up as well.

"Now I can't decide if I should make a smoothie or keep going and make a fruit salad," Kai thought out loud.

"Do we have grapes?" Cole asked, crumbs falling from his mouth full of toast. Kai opened the fridge.

"Mm, no."

"Then there's no point. Smoothie," Cole said. Kai shook his head and sighed, a gentle smile on his face. Of course he would say that.

As Kai watched the blender, Cole got up and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. He smiled as a hand reached up to caress his cheek.

"I love you," Cole mumbled, turning his head to kiss Kai's neck. Kai hummed softly, kissing the top of Cole's head.

"I love you, too," Kai said. He turned the blender off and asked for Cole to get two glasses. He poured the smoothie out for them before continuing to peel their eggs. Cole always got upset whenever he ruined his.

They ate breakfast together silently, but that was okay. It was peaceful. Perfect.

When they finished and were washing the dishes together, Cole "accidentally" flung water at Kai. Jumping, Kai growled and threw a damp dishrag at Cole. They laughed at each other, gentle nudges in between as they finished the chore.

Cole laid down on the couch, Kai on top of him, his head resting on his chest. Kai purred as Cole played with his hair.

"I love you, Cole," Kai whispered, reaching to tangle his fingers with Cole's free hand.

"I love you, too, Kai," Cole said, squeezing his small hand. The brunet scooted up and cradled Cole's face, pulling him into a much deeper kiss. When they broke away, Cole couldn't help but chuckle softly. "God, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, it's a good thing I ain't leaving you for a long time. You're gonna have to learn how to tolerate my annoying ass," Kai teased, snorting as he laughed.

"Honestly, wouldn't mind that," Cole laughed, brushing away brown strands of hair. "I love saying I love you." Kai sighed, grabbing Cole's hand as it made its way to hold his face.

"I do, too. Always."

* * *

Jay knocked on the door, his hand shaking as he tried to hold the tray in his other hand. He turned the knob and pushed the door open with his hip. "Hey Cole, time to eat," he said softly. He saw the body of the man hiding under the covers. His heart clenched so hard, it hurt him. "Come on dude, it's breakfast time. You have to eat."

Cole was silent, his breathing even and slow. His back was facing the door, and there was a space left in front of him. It looked wrong for it to be empty. The sheets were probably cool, too.

"Cole?" Jay shook his friend lightly by the shoulder. "Are you awake?" He eyed the ring in Cole's palm.

He was answered by that same tune Cole had been humming for months now. He barely missed Cole's weak whispering.

"I love you, Kai."

At this point, Jay needed to leave the room. It didn't feel right to be here. He moved the tray so it was closer to Cole before quickly leaving the room.

"Is he awake?" was the first thing Zane asked him when he came back. Jay nodded, collapsing on the couch. "Did he do anything?"

"No, just hum and say 'I love you, Kai,' like always," Jay said, rubbing his eyes harshly. "I hate seeing him like this. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I don't want to be my best friend's caretaker!"

"Jay, I understand, but Cole is trying to cope," Zane tried to speak, but he was interrupted by a heavy kick to the wall.

"No, Zane! You… You don't understand. I know Cole. He copes by stress eating and sleeping in. Now he's just… He's just gone," Jay said, at first so angry but it was lost to the reality of the situation. "I don't think we can keep him here any longer. It's been almost four months. We're not experts in this."

Zane leaned forward, his arms on the counter keeping him upright. "You're right, Jay. It's unfair to keep Cole here; he's surrounded by reminders," the nindroid said. He thought that they could help Cole, give him time to process. Instead, it only made things worse.

"So, what should we do?" Jay asked slowly. He waited for the nindroid to say something, but all he heard was a faint ringing of a phone call waiting to be picked up on the other side of the line.

* * *

"It's so nice today," Cole whispered, a gentle smile on his face. He nibbled on his remaining toast while the nurse who brought him the food watched him. "Maybe we can go out into the city?"

She had only been working in the hospital for a few weeks now, but she had never seen someone so far away and so calm like Mr. Brookstone.

"Mr. Brookstone, are you finished eating? I'll come back later for lunch. Take a nap in the meantime, you seem exhausted," she said gently, taking the still full tray of food and placing it on the cart. She watched as he cradled the small ring to his heart. It pained her, knowing his story. She wheeled the cart out of the room and made her way down the hall.

It had been all over the news. The Earth and Fire Ninja had been nearby when a shooter tried to take hostage of a bank. The shooter had disrupted the peace and endangered so many lives, and two had been lost. Kai Smith had been shot at fifteen times, hit by eight bullets. The shooter had been crushed by a thrown car.

And to think, that day was supposed to end with a happy "Yes!" instead of countless tearful "No!"'s.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, I cried too 😋


End file.
